


Cold

by shiboo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Friendship is Magic, Gen, Nightmares, Prompt Fic, Winter, Wordcount: 100-1.000, non-explicit reference to violence and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiboo/pseuds/shiboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of a case in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, Will Graham is troubled by nightmares. Rather than attempt sleep, he chooses to sneak from his hotel room and out into the winter of the city. And outside he finds Beverly Katz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1st mini prompt for The Hannibal Big Bang!  
> http://hannibalbigbang.tumblr.com/
> 
> And uploaded it to tumblr, but I thought I'd might as well post it here too!:)

   Will woke with a startled breath. He threw the conforter away that surrounded his body. The prolifer had dreamt of dark antler horns twisting themselves around his chest and throat, suffocating him.  
Sapphire eyes looked to the clock , 11:07 PM. He groaned and got up. The air in the hotel room had grown warm, it settled uncomfortably around his already dampened skin. Will figured some fresh air might help to clear his mind of nightmares and other unpleasant thoughts.  
   He pulled on some pants and retrieved his thick winter jacket from where it was thrown over the sofa. Quietly, he snuck from his room and to the nearest elevator.  
During the ten stories down, Will tried not to think of the dream that involved a particular raven stag, but rather focus on their present case.  
   The Milwaukee Man-hunter, 4 reported victims- all heroin dealers- in the past two months. She was getting creative. And that sure imagination, fueled by a deep sense of rage and desire for revenge, made her sloppy. She would slip soon. And Will knew it.  
   The profiler noticed the descent come to a stop and the elevator doors open. He strode across the darkened lobby, and was happy the worker at the front desk did not bother to address him. Will noticed a few people seated at the bar set off to the left of the entrance, and was equally as happy to see that Price wasn't there.  
   His eyes set forward and he pushed open the front door. The frigid Wisconsin air hit him hard. The frost burnt his nostrils, despite only having been exposed to the elements for a few brief moments. However, ignoring the dull ache of his face, Will found the soft breeze rather refreshing compared to the stifling conditions of his hotel room.  
From his peripheral vision a figure captured his attention. It was Beverly Katz, wrapped in her plush red winter coat, smoking a cigarette.  
   “I didn’t really peg you as the type,” Will began as he walked to lean against the building with the woman.  
   “Well, it does help to take the edge off,” the investigator replied, words coming out in a breath of smoke.  
   “Why don’t you just smoke in your room?” asked Will simply. It had to at least be 10 below at this point.  
   “Don’t like stinking up the hotel. How about you, why up so late?” Beverly countered, working her way down the cig.  
   “Couldn’t sleep,” he lied easily. No one needed to know about the nightmares that plagued his mind other than himself.  
   The investigator held the the smoldering tobacco stick out to Will, “Now, I don’t want you to get hooked on this stuff,” Beverly ginned.  
   Will returned a small smile and grabbed the cigarette between his pointer and middle finger. He brought the filter between his lips and took a slow deep inhale. The smoke burned as it raced down his trachea, filling his lungs with fire. Eager to push the toxic air from his body, he was quick to exhale. Too quick. Will couldn’t help the small coughs that erupted from his body. It had been a long time since he’d taken a drag, and now he remember why. The profiler handed the cig back to Beverly with a grimace.  
   “That was awful,” Will admitted, if his expression hasn’t enough to go by already.  
The investigator laughed. She grabbed the cigarette and took a long puff, before stomping it out on the snowy side walk. The pair stood together in the quiet for awhile, letting a calmness settle over them as they watched flashes of vehicles speed through the slush roads.  
   “I’m tired,” Will eventually began.  
   Beverly sighed, “I know… We’ll catch her soon,” knowing what Will really meant. He was tired of having yet another killer weighing down his mind. She looked at the man beside her, the street lights illuminated the red tint of his nose and she could hear how he started to sniffle. She smiled, “Come on let’s get back inside. It’s too cold out here.”


End file.
